rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Fäden im Muster (Kapitel)
"Fäden im Muster" ist das siebente Kapitel des sechsten Bandes Die Straße des Speers. Gleichzeitig ist es das neununddreißigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve werden von Briganten gefangen genommen, die sie an Myrddraal verkaufen wollen, doch die Aiel retten sie. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Cairhien, Ufer des Erinin, Grenze zu Andor Die Aiel-Frauen können nicht glauben, dass Nynaeve es fertig gebracht hat, Dailin vollständig zu heilen und Aviendha erklärt, dass Dailin ihre Zweitschwester ist und sie somit in Nynaeves Blutschuld steht. Nynaeve will von ihr wissen, ob sie in Jurene ein Schiff finden werden. Aviendha erzählt ihr, dass sie dort am Vortag eines gesehen haben. Nynaeve sagt, sie sollen Dailin waschen, ihr etwas Frisches anziehen und ihr viel zu Essen geben. Egwene fragt, wie es den Aiel-Frauen gelungen ist, die Flüsse zu überqueren, an die sie bei ihrer Reise kamen, da sie inzwischen weiß, wie viel Angst so viel Wasser den Frauen macht. Aviendha erzählt, dass sie Brücken genutzt haben, hindurchgewatet sind, wenn es möglich war, und sich sogar einmal ein Floß gebaut haben. Egwene ist beeindruckt davon, da sie nicht weiß, ob sie selbst so viel Mut aufbringen würde. Sie fragt sich, ob sie der Schwarzen Ajah jetzt eher gegenübertreten kann. Nynaeve will sofort weiterziehen, doch Elayne fragt Aviendha, warum sie so weit weg von Zuhause sind. Aviendha erklärt ihnen, dass sie unter den letzten waren, die losgezogen sind. Sie selbst sei von den Weisen Frauen gedrängt worden, dass sie andere Pflichten zu erfüllen hätte, und man habe sie nur weg gelassen, weil ihre Freundinnen sie begleiteten. Da Aviendha die Macht lenken kann, soll sie ebenfalls eine Weise Frau werden. Bain erklärt ihnen, dass sie Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt suchen und Chiad erklärt, er werde sie aus dem Dreifachen Land führen. Laut einer Prophezeiung sei er von einer Far Dareis Mai geboren worden. Elayne versteht das nicht, da es heißt, Töchter des Speers dürften keine Kinder haben. Aber Aviendha erklärt ihr, dass solche Frauen ihre Kinder an die Weisen Frauen weitergeben, die das Kind heimlich einer anderen Frau weitergeben. Siehe auch: Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean : "Wir suchen den, von dem die Prophezeiungen sprachen. ... Er, Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt." "Er wird uns aus dem Dreifachen Land führen ... Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass er von einer Far Dareis Mai geboren wurde." Chiad sagt, dass eine Frau auch manchmal den Speer aufgibt und den Mann heiratet und Bain erklärt, dass es auch andere Gründe gibt, den Speer aufzugeben. Das scheint etwas mit Aviendha zu tun haben, die jedoch nicht darauf reagiert. : "Blut von unserem Blut, Janduin, ein Aiel. gemischt mit dem Alten Blut, Tigraine Mantear, eine Nachfahrin des Königshauses Casalain, das schon zur Zeit von Artur Falkenflügel bestand. und aufgezogen von einem uralten Blut, das nicht unser ist. Tam al'Thor als ein Nachfahre der Bewohner von Manetheren." Sie erklärt statt dessen, dass die Weisen Frauen inzwischen überzeugt sind, dass der Gesuchte sich im Land jenseits der Drachenmauer befindet. Dann fragt sie, warum sich drei Aes Sedai sich in Cairhien befinden. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie nach Tear wollen und Aviendha fragt, warum es gerade diese Stadt ist. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie Schattenfreunde jagen. Bain und Chiad stellen fest, dass drei Aes Sedai Schattenläufer jagen und ins Herz des Steins wollen, aber Nynaeve behauptet, so hätte sie das nie gesagt. Dann geht sie einfach los. Während sie weitergehen fragt Egwene, ob Elayne gar keine Angst hatte, den Aiel ihren wahren Namen zu nennen, da der Aiel-Krieg noch nicht so lange her ist. Elayne erklärt ihr, dass die Aiel diesen Krieg vermutlich gar nicht für einen gehalten haben. Für sie war es eher die Verfolgung eines Verbrechers, nachdem Laman Avendoraldera fällte. Für die Aiel war es nur eine Hinrichtung. Elayne klärt sie über die Vorgeschichte auf und Egwene muss zugeben, dass sie den Grund der Aiel verstehen kann, da Laman den Baum des Lebens nur fällte, um sich einen Thron daraus zu machen. Elayne fragt Egewene, ob dieser klar ist, wer Er, Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt sein muss, und erklärt, dass es sich dabei nur um Rand handeln kann. Sie sagt, dass er wie ein Aiel aussieht und auch wie die verschwundene Tochter-Erbin von Andor, Tigraine, aber dass diese nicht seine Mutter sein könne. Rand ist ihrer Meinung nach der Sohn einer Tochter des Speers. Tatsächlich stimmt beides, denn Tigraine wurde eine Tochter des Speers. Siehe auch: Prophezeiungen des Drachen : "Am Hang des Drachenberges wird er geboren aus einer Frau, die mit keinem Manne vermählt ist." Eine Aiel-Frau, die zur Tochter des Speers wird, bezeichnet den Speer als ihren Ehemann. Sollte sie heiraten wollen, darf sie keine Tochter des Speers mehr sein. Tigraine Mantear ging auf Geheiß von Gitara Moroso in die Aiel-Wüste und brachte die Aiel dazu, sie zu einer Tochter des Speers zu machen. Egwene denkt darüber nach, was sie von Moiraine erfahren hat und sie ist auch sicher, dass Nynaeve irgend ein Geheimnis um Rands Geburt kennt, doch sie weiß, dass sie nichts darüber aus der ehemaligen Seherin herausbekommen kann. Elayne und sie schließen zu Nynaeve auf und beide loben sie dafür, wie gut sie die Situation und die Heilung gemeistert hat. Es entspannt die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nur kurz. Sie gehen weiter und meiden alle großen Dickichte, doch plötzlich schreit Elayne eine Warnung, aber es ist schon zu spät, als mehrere Männer zwischen den Bäumen hervortreten. Egwene will die Macht ergreifen, aber etwas trifft sie am Kopf. Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, findet sie sich gefesselt auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes wieder. Aus den Worten der Männer kann man entnehmen, dass sie zumindest wissen, dass es sich bei den Frauen um Machtlenkerinnen handelt. Als sie sich umsieht, erkennt sie, dass es sich um eine große Gruppe bewaffneter Männer handelt. Sie will Saidar ergreifen und sich befreien, doch ihr Kopf schmerzt zu sehr. Sie werden in ein Lager gebracht, in dem sich mindestens hundert Männer befinden. Elayne und Nynaeve scheinen immer noch bewusstlos zu sein. Sie versucht erneut, Saidar zu ergreifen, doch es geht immer noch nicht. Jemand bemerkt, dass sie wach ist und schlägt sie wieder bewusstlos. Als sie wieder erwacht, befindet sie sich in einer Hütte, aber sie ist nicht mehr gefesselt. Nynaeve und Elayne sind immer noch bewusstlos. Vorsichtig späht Egwene in den angrenzenden Raum, in dem mehrere Männer stehen und sich unterhalten. Der Anführer der Männer, Adden, macht seinen Kumpanen Vorwürfe, da sie nicht sicher sein können, ob es sich wirklich um Aes Sedai handelt und wenn ja, dass man sie damit in Gefahr gebracht hat. Einer von ihnen sagt, seine Oma hätte ihm ein Mittel beigebracht, durch das die Frauen bis Sonnenaufgang schlafen würden. Es scheint, als würden sie auf jemanden warten, der sich für die Aes Sedai interessiert. Lautlos versucht Egwene, Nynaeve zu wecken und es gelingt ihr auch sofort. Die ehemalige Seherin erkennt, dass man ihnen Schlafkraut gegeben hat, doch der Mann, der das vorschlug, hat nicht genau aufgepasst: das Kraut vertreibt Kopfschmerzen, damit man besser schlafen kann, macht einen aber ansonsten nur ein wenig müde. Sie wollen Elayne wecken, doch Nynaeve erkennt entsetzt, dass die Tochter-Erbin einen Schädelbruch hat und ganz sicher sterben wird. Egwene will, dass sie Elayne heilt, doch Nynaeve ist verzweifelt, weil man ihr ihre Kräuter weggenommen hat. Doch dann bringt sie sich innerhalb von Sekunden so sehr in Wut, dass sie Elayne blitzartig heilen kann. Sie berichten der Tochter-Erbin schnell, was passiert ist und wollen dann die Männer mit Hilfe der Macht verjagen, vergewissern sich aber zuerst, was in dem anderen Raum vorgeht. Sie müssen allerdings feststellen, dass dort jetzt drei Myrddraal stehen. Die Blassen betrachten die Ringe auf dem Tisch, einer davon ist der, den Nynaeve von Lan bekommen hat, und die Schattenwesen wissen, dass es die drei Frauen sind, die sie suchen. Die Myrddraal wollen sie begutachten und Egwene knackt das Schloss mit einem winzigen Strang aus Erde, in der Hoffnung, dass die Myrddraal es nicht fühlen. Anscheinend müssen die Myrddraal erst kurz nach Nynaeves Heilen von Elayne angekommen sein, sonst hätten sie sicher gemerkt, dass die Frauen wach sind. Als die Kette zu Boden fällt, öffnet sich plötzlich die Tür zum Hof und Aiel dringen in den Raum ein, um die Männer und die Myrddraal zu bekämpfen. Nach ein paar Sekunden sind alle Menschen tot, aber nur zwei der Aiel. Die Myrddraal leben noch und werden von fünf weiteren Aiel umkreist. Sie haben augenscheinlich keine Angst vor den Myrddraal, sondern trommeln mit ihren Speeren gegen ihre Schilde, was statt dessen die Myrddraal nervös macht. Die Aiel fordern sie zum Tanz auf. Die drei Aufgenommenen stoßen die Tür zu ihrem versteck auf, und sowohl die Aiel als auch die Myrddraal starren sie an. Egwene lässt die Blassen in Flammen aufgehen, während Elayne sie mit Hilfe der Luft zu einem Feuerball zusammenpresst. Nynaeve lässt einen Lichtstrahl auf sie los, der sie verschwinden lässt, als hätten sie nie existiert. Keine von ihnen weiß, was das war, doch Egwene wird klar, dass es Baalsfeuer gewesen sein muss. Egwene ist enttäuscht, dass sie nicht gesehen hat, wie Nynaeve das gemacht hat, und diese und Elayne wissen es auch nicht. Die Aiel entschleiern sich hastig. Es sind drei Männer und zwei Frauen, eine davon ist Aviendha. Draußen scheinen ebenfalls Kämpfe statt zu finden. Nynaeve geht zu den beiden gefallenen Aiel und zieht ihre Schleier herunter; sie erkennt Dailin und ist wütend, dass die Frau gestorben ist, nachdem sie sie so mühevoll geheilt hat. Die Aiel wirken nervös, weil sie wütend ist. Aviendha erklärt, dass die Klingen der Myrddraal immer tödlich wären und sagt dann dem älteren Mann - Rhuarc - dass die Aes Sedai einfach so wenig wissen. Um die Lage zu entspannen, entschuldigt sich Elayne, dass sie sich eingemischt haben und sagt, sie hoffe sie habe die Aiel nicht beleidigt. Rhuarc erklärt, dass er froh über ihre Hilfe ist, da er weiß, dass sie mindestens noch zwei oder drei andere Aiel verloren hätten bei dem Versuch, die Myrddraal zu töten. Aviendha erzählt, dass sie den Frauen gefolgt ist, um zu sehen, was sie vorhaben und dabei mitbekam, dass sie gefangen genommen wurden. Dann spürte sie nach und nach andere Aiel auf, die in der Nähe waren und konnte so eine größere Gruppe zusammentrommeln. Dabei erfahren sie, dass Rhuarc der Clanhäuptling der Taardad ist. Seine Anwesenheit überrascht Aviendha und sie fragt, wer jetzt die Taardad führt. Er erzählt ihr, dass er nicht gehen wollte, doch vier Weise Frauen hätten ihn regelrecht gezwungen, da ihre Träume ihnen sagten, dass er gehen müsste. Egwene fragt ihn, ob die Weisen Frauen wüssten, was ihre Träume bedeuten, und Rhuarc sagt ihr, sie solle sie selbst fragen, denn sie würden Männern nichts erzählen. Er hebt den dicken Männerring auf, der zwischen den drei Aes Sedai-Ringen liegt, und Nynaeve reißt ihn ihm regelrecht aus der Hand. Ihr Gesicht ist rot angelaufen. Rhuarc sagt, sie wären drei Aes Sedai, die nach Tear ziehen und hätten auch noch den Ring der Könige von Malkier bei sich. Er sagt, er hätte nicht erwartet, diesen Weg gehen zu müssen, den sie ihm gewiesen hätten. Nynaeve sagt, sie würden ihm keinen Weg weisen. Sie will sofort losreiten, aber Rhuarc sagt ihr, dass es Nacht ist, weshalb sie einwilligt, erst bei Sonnenaufgang weiterzuziehen. Sie schlafen alle unter freiem Himmel und frühstücken mit den Aiel. Dann reisen sie gemeinsam weiter, die drei Frauen zu Pferd und die Aiel zu Fuß. Sie begleiten die Frauen bis nach Jurene. Jurene liegt zwar auf der Seite Cairhiens, wird jedoch von Andor besetzt gehalten. Die Männer, die dort stationiert sind, flirten ganz offen mit den Frauen, doch während Elayne zu vermeiden versucht, dass man sie erkennt, fühlt sich Egwene zumindest ein wenig geschmeichelt und Nynaeve verteilt ganz offen Ohrfeigen. Sie haben die Ringe mit der Großen Schlange inzwischen abgelegt, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Sie finden ein Schiff, den Pelikan. Es ist ein langsames Schiff und der Kapitän erzählt ihnen, dass er den Blauer Kranich flussaufwärts noch immer feststeckend überholt hat. Sie zahlen zähneknirschend die teure Passage für sich und ihre Pferde. Charaktere * Elayne Trakand * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Jolien * Dailin (Tochter des Speers) * Chiad * Bain * Aviendha * Coke * Adden * Rhuarc Tiere * Nebel (Pferd) Erwähnt * Laman Damodred * Verin Mathwin * Rand al'Thor * Tigraine Mantear * Tam al'Thor * Kari al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * Coram * Dhael * Luaine * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Seana * Dunkler König - als Sichtblender * Chin Ellisor Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Tochter-Erbin * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers ** Clanhäuptling * Myrddraal - als Blasser, Schattenmann, Augenloser und Halbmensch Berufe * Fahrender Händler * Gaukler Erwähnt * Gezackte Spitze-Septime - als Gezackter Gipfel * Vier Löcher-Septime * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah * Schattenfreunde - auch als Schattenläufer * Tuatha'an * Seanchan * Behüter Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Ufer des Erinin, ein paar Meilen vor Jurene ** Jurene ** Pelikan Erwähnt * Fluss Alguenya * Aiel-Wüste - als Dreifaches Land ** Rhuidean * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Herz des Steins * Shienar * Malkier * Rückgrat der Welt - als Drachenmauer * Andor ** Aringill * Blauer Kranich * Kandor Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * Ring der Könige von Malkier * Banner des Weißen Löwen * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal Erwähnt * Avendoraldera * Avendesora - als Lebensbaum Pflanzen * Schlafkraut Ereignisse * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien Erwähnt * Lamans Sünde * Träume der Weisen Frauen Sonstige * Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Saidar *** Heilen *** Baalsfeuer Aiel-Verwandtschaftsgrade * Zweitschwester Sprichworte * Es ist besser, der Hammer zu sein als der Nagel. Kategorie:Die Straße des Speers (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Kapitel Schiff Kategorie:Kapitel Jurene Kategorie:Pelikan